ultimatestarwarsrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Nuchiha Saiya Revan II
Biography Early Life Nuchiha Saiya Revan II was born on 376 ABY on Mandalore. Nuchiha's family moved to Dxun after their clan had conquered it. They stayed there due to the dangerous wildlife, to remain strong due to constant danger. Nuchiha had received special privileges due to being in the same family as the ruling Mandalore. Teenage Years Not much is recorded during this time period. Early Adulthood Rise of the Sith At the age of 24, Nuchiha and his father the current Mandalore, conducted a raid on the last Mandalorian Rebellion Outpost. The raid was a success, but his father died in the process or it seemed such. Nuchiha claimed the title of Mandalore, but engaged in multiple duels with others who also claimed the title. Nuchiha was successful in winning the duels and gaining the title of Mandalore. Nuchiha began to rally the rest of the clans under a single banner, to bring back the Mandalorians to a state where they once were. At the age of 25 Nuchiha was approached by Willice, Zandar and Dracohn. They all pleaded for the Mandalorian's assistance, Nuchiha remained neutral. But unofficially, he gave support to the Sith Order. Eventually the Sith forced a tax upon the Mandalorians, which didn't end too well. Nuchiha organized a shadow rebellion against the Sith Order, as of such taxes never came but according to Sith Records they did. Rise of the True Empire As Nuchiha waged war against the Sith Order with his shadow rebellion, a new faction appeared. It was the True Galactic Empire, under the guise of Darth Revan. The True Galactic Empire attacks the Sith Order which gains the Mandalorians trust. The Mandalorians ally themselves with the True Galactic Empire as the Sith Order begins to become nothing. Nuchiha attempts to lend support to the Empire during their attacks on the Galactic Alliance but isn't able too. The Yuuzhan Vong Return At the age of 28, the Yuuzhan Vong return to the galaxy and attack the Mandalorians. As the Mandalorians make a desperate defense, secret weapons are revealed which have little effect on the Yuuzhan Vong. During this time Nuchiha launches a nuclear strike on the True Empire planet of Kessel, this causes anger and possible war but attention is directed to the Yuuzhan Vong. The True Galactic Empire calls a truce and calls all faction leaders to meet at New Byss. All the factions combine power as they make a desperate assault on the Yuuzhan Vong worldships. Darth Revan and Zandar infiltrate the main worldship and duel with Yiitan Var. Yiitan Var is supposedly killed as the worldship explodes. Zandar is the only survivor and it is assumed Darth Revan has died. This is further reinforced with the Yuuzhan Vong make a new agreement and the True Galactic Empire goes into Civil War and fragments. Darth Revans death almost causes war between the New Jedi Order and the Mandalorians, but everyone is too weak and damaged to be in a war. Later Years A Time of Peace As peace comes to the galaxy trade begins to greatly increase. During this time, Nuchiha confirms that he has a gene that allows him to live indefinitely, but he can still die from injury. At the age of 114, the Coruscanti revolution begins. Nuchiha sends support to the rebellion hoping to gain an ally and a regime change on Coruscant. At the age of 118, that hope comes true as the Coruscanti Revolution ends and a dictatorship is put in place. The new Coruscanti Government sends funds to the Mandalorians and they use it for conquest. At this time the Mandalorians are now the Mandalorian Empire as they conquer the Outer Rim. At the age of 120, the Empire Corporation forms. Nuchiha ignored them, believing they won't be of use which is a mistake. At the age of 125, the Sith Order attempt to blockade Coruscant but this ends in failure. Nuchiha also authorizes the assault on Mandalorian Rebellion bases, they are pushed back to Dxun. At the age of 121, the Mandalorian Rebellion retreats to Endor. As the New Galactic Empire declared war on the Sith, the Mandalorian Empire gives them the coordinates to the secret planet of Korriban. As Concordia is attacked by a Jedi strike team, Nuchiha sends Fleet Marshal Ori Solus to deal witht the situation. At the age of 123, Nuchiha signs a treaty with the other factions to end the war. The galaxy then enters a state of cold war. Second Cold War At the age of 127, Nuchiha realizes the New Galactic Republic and the New Jedi Order sign a mutual defense treaty. Nuchiha tries to prevent this but it goes through. At the age of 134, Nuchiha authorizes the First Corellian Crisis to begin. At the age of 137 the First Corellian Crisis ends through negotiation. Then at the age of 139 the Wookie-Trandoshan War begins, the Mandalorian Empire supports the Wookies. At the age of 138 the Wookies invade Trandosha and Nuchiha sends in actual troops. At the age of 140, the Wookie-Trandoshan War ends with a Wookie victory. Then the New Galactic Republic and the New Jedi Order conduct an assault on Corellia, the assault ends with a Mandalorian victory. The Mandalorians begin the Second Corellian Crisis in response to the assault. At the age of 143, the Second Corellian Crisis ends. Personality Category:Mandalorian Category:Human